


You will go to the Yule Ball with me Granger

by MsMatch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMatch/pseuds/MsMatch
Summary: Pansy asks Hermione to the Yule Ball and things happen.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 43





	You will go to the Yule Ball with me Granger

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is just something small I wanted to write cause I got slightly annoyed about Hermione femslash where Hermione and her girl never went to the Yule Ball together so I just wrote this.  
> All mistakes are mine and there is bound to be a lot of them cause I dont have time to edit it and english isn't my first language, I just hope ya'll don't mind them too much.

”You will go to the Yule Ball with me Granger.”

Those were the words htat came from Pansy Parkinson and Hermione didn’t know whether to believe them or not. She had been studying in the library, it had been nicely quiet and relaxing, and now her school bully had come up to her. Telling her that they would be going to the Yule Ball together. 

Hermiones mind went immediatly to the clear conclusion that this was a trick, that this was just another way to easily humiliate her. No doubt Pansy would show up in Dracos arm to the ball and she would be left alone crying in the side lines while Pansy and the other Slytherin bullies made fun of her.

”Yeah right, Parkinson. You are just going to do something horrible to hurt me. You think I would ever go anywhere with you at all. Maybe you are more stupid than I even dared to think before.”

Pansy, to her credit, didn’t look at all put out and let a smug grin form on her face. She looked around herself and then sat next to Hermione on the table.

”Oh, you are so pretty when you are angry. Yes I would excpect to go with you to the ball. Don’t you think I haven’t seen you drooling while staring at my ass or tits. And to be fair they are nice tits and ass and I am more than happy to have the attentions of the second hottest person in the entire school.”

Hermione had not expected any kind of compliment but was still kinda put off by the fact that Pansy had just told directly to her face that she was the second hottest person in the school. Who tells the person they want to go to a ball with that they are the second most beautiful person in the school. It just makes a person feel that they are a secondary option, just something someone asked cause they couldn’t get their first choice, and she also told that to Pansy.

”Oh, and who might even be the first one!? Malfoy? Did he tell you no cause he had found someone who wasn’t as bad of a bitch as you are. And yes, while I do dislike you I must admit you are good looking!”

Hermiones cheecks turned red immediatly as the final words left her mouth, why had she said that. Yes, she was a lesbian and Pansy was good looking but she didn’t need to say that to her. Pansy on the other hand seemed to be even happier than before, if the fact that her grin evolved into a shit eating grin as she kept looking at Hermione.

”To the first question. No, Draco is not even in the top ten of the hottest people in the school. The hottest person in the school is yours truly after all.”

Pansy said and pressed her right hand to her chest and gave Hermione a mock bow.

”Also no to your second question, it was, in fact, I that turned Draco down. I’d rather go with someone who can act like an adult and not some little boy whose too busy talking about other boys, mainly Harry, to even think about what he would put on for the ball.”

Hermione just kept staring at Pansy. She didn’t want to acknowledge it, no, she refused to acknowledge the fact that Pansys smugness and self-assuredness was low-key turning her on. She jst kept staring at Pansy’s grin and feeling more and more that she really should get out of here before she did something stupid, like kiss the bloody Parkinson. But maybe… Pansy had asked her to the ball after al, and told her that she was the best looking girl in th eschool aside form herself. Maybe… just maybe Pansy was being real with her, that she actually wanted to go with her… But also Pansy had bullied her as long as they had known each other. She just couldn’t fathom that someone like that would ever have her happiness in their minds. She kept staring at Pansy until there was a yell and a very angry Draco Malfoy was striding towards them.

”Pansy! You dare to tell me no! My father is currently making it so that you WILL be marrying me when we are out of the school and I will tell you now that we will be doing something much more than dancing! Whether you like it or not”

Pansy seemed to be little taken aback by the admission of marriage and seemed to be getting angry. Hermione didn’t know what to do, she just watched as Pansy rose up and stared daggers at Malfoy.

”If you think I’ll EVER marry you, much less do anything else with you, you have another thing coming! And anyway, I already have a partner to the ball and she much more beautiful and mature than you will ever be!”

”What! You dare! And another…”

Draco looked behind Pansy and saw very awkwardly sitting Hermione, who was trying to look at her book and not at the people fighting. 

”THE MUDBLOOD!?!?!? YOU ARE GOING TO THE BALL WITH A MUDBLOOD!?! YOU ARE A FUCKING BLOODTRAITOR PANSY!! WAIT TILL MY FATHER HEARS OF THIS, YOU WILL BE BRANDED AS A TRAITOR AND THROWN OUT!!”

After that Draco strided back out past a VERY angry looking librarian. Pansy stared behind him and then just slouched back to her seat and put her hands in her arms.  
Hermione started to hear small sobs coming from Pansy and wans’t sure what to do. Try to calm her school bully or just leave. Maybe this was all just a plan so they could laught at her later, maybe Pansy had… No, she had just been told one of the worst things a purebood from the Sacred 28 could hear. And now she, a bloody gryffindor, was thinking of running away. No, she refused to do that.

Hermione put her hand to Pansy’s shoulder and the raven-haired woman turned look at her. Her eyes were compeltely red and tears just kept runing out from her eyes. Hermione took a deep breath and then pulled Pansy into a tight hug. She kept holding on as she felt the first shock of Pansy’s leave her and felt the thin girl grip on her and sob on her shoulder. They stayed there for a while, Pansy crying and Hermione keeping a tight grip of the slytherin, drawing circles on her back with her right hand.

As Pansys sob quieted down Hermione took back a little so she could meet Pansy’s eyes. She had never seen the raven-haired girl that messed up, she felt so bad about even thinking that Pansy was just faking it. Hermione kept her hold on Pansy while the other woman just looked back at her expectantly.

”He is right you know. They are going to throw me out and I will have nothing left. I will be living in a ditch and probably die few days in. I- I don’t…”

Hermione saw Pansy almost starting to cry again and placed her hand to Pansys cheek. 

”It’ll be fine. I’ll help you through it and I’ll go to the ball with you Pansy.”

”Heh, I dunno if I’ll have money for any kind of gown anymore Hermione. I might try to transfigure something into looking like a gown but I don’t…”

”It’s fine, I’m not going to the ball with a gown, I’m going to a ball with you, okay?”

Pansy nodded and Hermione smiled. Now she just needed to come up with a way to keep her girlf… keep Pansy from the ditch. Maybe she could owl her parents and ask if Pansy can move in with them. Would they ever let her though was the other question.

”You okay now Pansy?”

Pansy nodded slightly and looked back up at Hermione.

”I’ll go and see if I can do anythign about the gown. I just… need to be alone for a bit.”

With that Pansy left the library and started to go towards the dungeons. Hermione just kept staring at Pansys back, she had just agreed to go to the ball with her. And needed to send an owl to her parents, she would refuse to let Pansy die in a ditch.

But before she could even leave the library a large bulgarian sat down next to her. Victor Krum, who somehow had ran off her fangirls. He looked at her with a big smile.

”Would a lovely lady go to the ball with me?”

Hermione just stared at him and his hand. Then rose up and backed her bag while the bulgarian watched. She then turned to leave but before she did she turned Krum down.

”I’m sorry but I already have a date for the ball. I’m sure that you will find someone for yourself though.”

She then bowed out from the library and went back to her dorm.

”Come on Hermione, go to the ball with me. It’s not like you have anyone else would go with you.”

Hemrione felt like she has hundred percent done with Ronald Weasley and the constant belittling. How they ended up as friends she would never understand. Yeah, he had helped save her from a troll a child but that didn’t warrant a life time of friendship with her. She just felt like everything she did was always talked down and belittled by the ginger, and now the brat was also telling her that she had now game. SHE? NO GAME? Not only had Victor ”Ron’s favourite husbando” Krum had asked her to the ball, she was actually going there with the hottest person in the entire school!

”I’m sorry to tell you Ron but I already have a date and that she actually sees me as a girl!”

”A GIRL!? You can’t go with a girl! You are supposed to go with me! You are mine!”

”I absolutely am NOT, Ronald Weasley, and after this temper tantrum I will never be! You know I’m a lesbian, why would I ever date a guy! Either get a sex change or fuck off Ron!”

Ron was left flabbergasted in the middle of the room while the rest of the gryffindors stared at him with disdain. He had multiple times been whining about trans witches and wizards and along that had told everyone that she believed Hermione was just trying to play hard to get while being extremely insulting to everyone else who eas anywhere in the queer spectrum. Most of the Gryffindor had learned to hate him even more than they did Slytherins. Only ones such as Cormac were anyway close to him anymore. Even Harry had started to pull off from him after he had thrown a huge temper tantrum in the middle of the hallway about these things. And Ginny, who used to as a baby follow him around had learned to absolutely despise him, not only because she absolutely disagreed with him but being pansexual herself she just didn’t feel safe anywhere next to him. The youngest Weasley boy had truly become a pariah in gryffindor.

Hermione went her way to find her upcoming date, only find her in the owlery crying her eyes out. The brunette didn’t stop to ask but rather just walked to Pansy and closed into an embrace. Tightly hugging her as Pansy’s crying grew louder. They just stayed there without talking, until Pansy’s crying had quieted down a little.

Pansy snuggled closer to Hermione, like she was afraid to leave even the slightest amount of her skin to be untouched by the brunette.

”You know, they disowned me. I got the letter today. Burned me off the tapestry and now half of the Slytherin is calling me a blood traitor. They did that because I asked a muggle-born to a yule ball and refused Draco. I just I dunno, I have no money and no posessions other than the ones that are here in Hogwarts, they destroyed the rest.”

Hermione kept patting Pansys headand keeping her close while Pansy kept talking in a small voice. She really needed to send that letter to her parents.

They sat there for the rest of the night. Pansy falling asleep on Hermiones shoulder while Hermione kept watch of her. The brunette knew that tomorrow her studies would take a hit since she wouldn't be able to sleep. But she woud risk that, since Pansy, at the moment, needed to be taken care of and she knew that she was not only the only one who would do that currently, but that she was also the ony one Pansy wanted to do that to her.

It had been a week since Pansy had cried herself to sleep in the Owlery, she was currently feeling better, not amazing, but Hermione could tell her date was getting better. She had also sent the letter to her parents and was expecting an answer any day now. At Gryffindor Ron had even refused to talk to her anymore, not that she really cared either way, the boy was a brat and she had been feeling much better after she stopped caring about him. It had felt like she was finally free, light enough to fly away from all her problems, and strong enough to carry Pansy with her while doing that.  
Ginny on the otherhand had been trying to pester her to tell who she was going with but she had kept her mouth shut tight. She didn't need Pansy getting anymore unnecessary attention at the moment. She would help the girl, they would go to the ball and there everyone would know. It was also surprising that for some reason Draco had not spread rumors about her nad Pansy and had rather just kept staring at them in distance. Hermione put it to the fact that he had started dating Astoria Greengrass and the girl was still a friend of Pansys, albeit more secretly since she feared what her family would do otherwise.

Currently it was breakfest time and just as Hermione was going after one of the cheese toasts an owl flew over her and dropped a letter in front of her. She quickly turned her attention to the letter, opened it and read through:  
Dear Hermione  
First of all we are happy to hear from you, and we still wish  
you would write more to us! Its good to hear that you are well  
even though you have come to some rough times.  
We are sure it's going to be fine even though some of your  
house mates are currently being brats.  
Now for the main reason for your letter, we will do anything  
we can to help, what happened to the poor girl sounds horrible, but...

Hermione gulped hard, she had never really liked 'but' phrases, they always jsut felt wrong, we will accept you but actually we wont, we will be kind but actually we wont, help but actually we won't. She took a deep breath and continued reading:  
but, firstly we would really have preferred if you hadcome out to us  
face to face rather than through a letter. We can understand  
that it's scary but if we can accept you being a witch, accepting  
you being a lesbian isn't nearly as bad. We have always told you to be  
yourself, and if this is who you are then we are more than happy  
to know this part of you as well. And now, secondly, since you  
appear to want a relationship with this girl we don't know if we  
are comfortable with both of you living in here, since as much  
as we love you, I don't really want to hear my pure daughter  
during 'those' kinds of acts. I think you can understand if  
think about hearing us during 'those' times, and know why  
we would rather not. But, you remember the small shed on our  
backyard that is currently just used as a place to put the  
stuff in that we don't know where else to put. If it's fine with you,  
we can put that shed together to make living quarters with  
bed, few bookcases and a small refrigirator. If that sounds  
like something that would be fine wfor this Pansy we'd  
be more than happy to make it so, so that when you come  
home after the Yule Ball she could come with you.

With Love  
Mom and Dad

Hermione smiled, she had found Pansy a place to stay, now she just had to make sure the Slytherin who had lived on the lap of luxury in a mansion her whole life, would accept living in a small shed in the midst of muggles. No pressure.

Before Hermione got any kind of chance to talk with Pansy, Ginny had suddenly come of nowhere, grapped her arm and announced toeveryone in that hallway that tehy were going to go dress shopping. And the entire took trip took less than hour to go bad after it became clear that Hermione knew next to nothing about how to dress for a ball and Ginny was either trying to get Hermione to tell her who was her date ow trying to get her to more and more revealing dresses, to a point where Hermione was sure that the latest dress Ginny had even tried to put her in was not a dress at all and rather something that should only be worn in a bedroom.

”C'mon Mione! Who is it, she can't be that bad that you can't even tell your best girlfriend!”

”No Ginny, I can't tell you. I... it'snot because of me okay, it's because she already has a lot of unwanted attention and is going through a rough time and I just don't want to even accidentally add to the weight whe currently is weari...”

”It's Pansy Parkinson isn't it!”

Ginny squeeled happily as she realized who Hermiones date was. The entire school had heard about the disowning and there wasn't a day where Pansy wasn't called a blood traitor. And it didn't help that Gryffindors had went even harder on Pansy when the Slytherin had turned on her. Something about her being more vulnerable since she didn't have her house packing her, the Gryffindors were mostly free to take their resentment out on Pansy.

”I... will neither confirm or deny that.”

”You don't need to, that blush on your cheecks tells me everythign I need to know Hermione.”

Ginny winked at her and then went back to shoppingm this time the only clothes she brought up to Hermione were Slytherin green and silver, telling her that these would surely make Pansys knickers spin.

The Yule Ball was here and Hermione had had barely enough time to talk with Pansy, they had met every now and then during the last few days but mostly Hermione had been stuck studying and freaking out about asking Pansy for an actual relationship.

And now, in green and liver sleek dress, Hermione stared at the door in front of her, she was trying to find a way to not open it, to keep Pansy a little longer time as her friend rather than forcing her own feelings on the already tired girl.

”C'mon Hermione, stop procrastinating...”

She told to herself, took a deeo breath and walked out of the door. At the bottom of the staircase she saw multiple couple already paired up and walking to the Grand Hall. There, little down the hallway she found Pansy, dressed in a black dress and five inch high heels. Hermione took her dates look in as she walked towards her. Pansys feet were going to be on fire way before the Ball would have even ended.

”Hi.”

Pansys head turned as she heard Hermiones voice and she immediatly blushed. She pushed herself off the wall and walked to Hermione.

”Hi to yourself, you are looking really nice Hermione.”

Hermione cheecks sttarted to match the red of Pansys as she returned the sentiment.  
Hermione let Pansy take her arm and together they walked to the hall, where Slytherins and Gryffindors both stared slack jawed at the girls, not expecting either of them to come together. Hell, most of them had heard that Krum had asked Hermione to the ball and were expecting the brunette to come with him.

Hermione looked around and realised she didn't see either Harry or Ron, but that Ginny was in the side giving her a thumbs up and waving them to come closer. Hermione looked at Pansy, who nodded back and together they went to stand next to Ginny on the side. With Ginny there was Neville who looked around looking uncomfortable, and Luna who was holding tightly on Ginnys hand.

”You two are so beautiful.”

Ginny whispered to Hermione, who blushed, but didnt have time to answer as it was announced that the Champions were going to be walking in.

First came Fleur Delacour, on her arm she had Tracy Davis, who was looking mighty smug, grinning around everyone as they saw her walking next to the gorgeous veela. After them came Cedric with Cho. Neither of them really looked around aside from Cedric waving to few of his fellow Hufflepuffs. Victor Krum followed them, on his arm was someone from Ravenclaw but Hermione coulsn't rememeber the girls name for the life of her. And finally at the end came Harry, hand to hand with none other Padma Patil.

The Champions danced and then after the gates to the dance floor were opened, Pansy took Hermiones arm and led her there. The brunette could feel some of the Slytherins self-confidence returning and bit her lip. Her Pansy was feeling better.

The two danced, drinked some of the punch and danced some more. They didn't talk much, they were just enjoying each others precense in the crowded dance floor. And by the time the fifth set of punch had finished Pansy led Hermione outside, so they could finally talk a little.

”So, you have been busy last few days. And while Daphne, Millicent and Tracy have been keeping me company I can't say I haven't missed you.”

Pansy said while looking at her date. She felt Hermiones hands squeezing her own.

”Im sorry Pansy, I've just been so busy trying to study and well, there have been some other stuff going on as well.”

Pansy raised an eyebrow on the last part of confession but was unsure if she should push for more. She already had gotten Hermione to go to the yule ball with her and is the brunette now had a boyfriend she would make herself to be okay with that. But her thoughts were cut off as Hermione raised her right palm gently to Pansys cheek.

”It's not what you are probably thinking. I've just been trying to build my courage to ask out a certain someone who I've been feeling feelings for the last few weeks.”

Pansy felt her stomach drop at the admission. Despite what hermione had said it was pretty close to what Pansy had been thinking. But before the raven-haired girl had time to object, Hermione was already continuing:

”So I'm just gonna do it now. The sky is beautiful, the air is steady and clean and the most beautiful woman I have ever met is standing before me. So, Pansy Parkison, would you be willing to become my girlfriend?”

Pansy breath hitched as she took air in, it truly tasted amazing, but what tasted even better was Hermiones lips as she pushed herself to the brunette. Hermione quickly and forcefully started kissing back. And there under the stars Hermione and Pansy snogged until Snape came drove them away.

Epilogue

”Pansy! You didn't just buy all of that for Melia! You already let her get away with a ton of stuff normally, now you are buying her more gifts than we are giving rest of our family compined!”

Hermione Granger, now thirty-six years old, was shouting at her wife, Pansy Granger, because the latter woman had went and bought what seemed like the entirety of Quidditch store. Melia, their daughter, had just turned seven and was almost obsessed with the sport. She had been whining about wanting a real broom and and now not only had Pansy went and bought that, but also bought entire Quidditch outfit alongside the balls and other equipment needed for playing it.

”I'm sorry dear but you know how much Melia has wanted them. And I believe it would be better for our sanity if she started learning to fly before we sent her to Hogwarts. Merlin knows we'd both be out of our minds worrying about her ending up in the infirmary.”

”You know I will worry about her even if she was the greatest flyier in the world at that point!”

Hermione took in a deep breath.

”And I know you also worry about her or you wouldnt be doing this. And... your right, she is going be a terror in the Quidditch field so its better to start this earlier. I just don't understand why you needed to buy an entire Flying Witches store for our daughter for christmas presents, why not just get the broom now and rest later on? God she is going to be so spoiled.”

Pansy took a step forward and took Hermiones hands in her own.

”I'm sorry dear, but maybe now that she has all this we will only ever need to buy stuff to upgrade the last. And anyway there was a sale, so I was able to get all of this at half price.”

Hermione looked up at Pansys smug face and felt a grin form in her own. This woman, her now wife, had been disowned and lived in a small hut on their backyard for four years, 'till both of them had moved away. There had been a lot of hardships in the way. Voldemort, who they had defeated.The Weasleys, aside from Ginny had stopped talking with her for marrying a ”snake”, Harry and she still kept up and even Neville came to visit every now and then. On Pansys side Daphne and her boyfriend still kept in touch, Millicent was running a gay bar for witches, wizards and mages and Tracy Delacour, her wife Fleur and their gaggle of children came to visit them every now and when they came to england from France.

”You know you are so beautiful, and no matter what, I'm always going to love you. I just wish you didn't spoil our little girl as much as you did. But while I'm saying that I also know that I'm looking forward to seeing the huge smile on our girls face.”

Hermione slid her hand from Pansys ear, to her cheek to her lips, which she then captured.

She remembered the first time they had kissed in the Yule Ball during the Tri-Wizard tournament and when it came to Pansys kisses, to her they felt like they were just getting better over time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were thinking about the: Witches, Wizards and Mages. Since in fiction these days Witches and Wizards are gender bound I decided to use 'Mage' as a gender-neutral term in this for dem non-binary peeps.  
> Even though historically, especially in the nordic countries: Finland, Sweden, etc. Men were also burned as witches. Meaning that Witch is not historically gender bound. In this case I just felt like adding it there (just out of spite for Just Kidding) for clarities sake since the historical versions of them in Nordic Countries are not really as common knowledge as the gender bound versions are.


End file.
